


The Fine Print

by DarkWiccan



Series: Actions and Consequences [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan
Summary: A spell goes awry and Willow must deal with the side effects.





	The Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Takes place during mid-September 2001 (about two weeks before the start of season six). Thoughts in italics.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to be a simple spell that allowed her to see things from "the other side" for a few hours. She thought this meant seeing things from her lover's perspective. She had thought wrong. Now Willow Rosenberg stood panicking in the bathroom that she and Tara shared at Casa De Summers, unable to pull her stricken gaze from the image looking back at her in the mirror.

 

She didn't look that different, really. Her hair was the same. Her face too, though her jaw-line seemed a little stronger, and she'd have to… She blinked her eyes for the first time in ten minutes, they stung with the influence of fresh tears to wet and rejuvenate the delicate orbs. She looked again in the mirror, this time past her neck and down at her body. Again, not much of a difference, to the casual observer, but to an expert of Willowian Anatomy, there were definite changes that could not be ignored. Her shoulders seemed slightly broader and the musculature even more pronounced. Her chest was, she sighed sorrowfully, flat. Not that she had ever had much in the department anyway, but now what little she had once sported had been seemingly absorbed into her pectoral muscles which, similar to her arms and shoulders, had defined themselves underneath her pale and still, thankfully, smooth skin. Her abdomen displayed the familiar baby six-pack, she was happy to at least see that was the same. But then she let out an audible gulp as her trembling hands moved to the elastic of her sleeping shorts.  _Please God_ , she prayed, her jaw clenching,  _Please. I promise I will never do magick again… I swear… Just don't let there be what I think there is._

 

Gingerly, she pulled the waistband away from her stomach and looked down. With a gasp of shock, she let go of the elastic, the shorts snapping back against her sensitive skin. She doubled over, finding the toilet and retching into the bowl. She finished heaving and laid her hot cheek on the cool seat of the toilet, the slow and horrible realization dawning on her.

 

For the next twenty-four hours Willow Rosenberg would be a man.

 

She hugged the welcoming porcelain bowl in front of her, feeling quite sorry for herself, and was about to start formulating a way out of this predicament when her heart slammed into her throat as she heard her girlfriend's soft voice filter through the bathroom door.

 

"Will?" Tara called gently, "Are you alright?"

 

Before thinking, Willow answered directly, "I'm fine." Mistake. She slammed first one hand, then the other over her mouth, frightened by the sound of her own voice, now at least an octave and a half lower. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she glanced around the small room nervously.

 

"Are you sure?" Tara asked, "You sound strange."

_Think, Rosenberg, Think!_  She shouted at herself in her mind. After a moment’s hesitation to clear her throat, she tried speaking in a falsetto, "I'm…um…fine… really… just a… frog in my throat!" She blanched at her own imagery, and grimaced at the sound of her now Mickey Mouse-ish voice.

 

"Are you getting sick?" Tara now inquired, her tone growing more worried.

 

"No!" Willow barked, "I mean… yes! So…um… Don't come in because… I don't want you to get sick too."

 

On the other side of the door, Tara's gaze narrowed and her brow furrowed in confusion. Whenever her honey was sick, she always wanted Tara by her side, regardless of germs. Something was up, the blonde just knew it. She tried the doorknob. Locked. "Will, why did you lock the door?"

 

"Um…" it was all Will could manage to say as she suddenly found herself in an even stranger predicament. Tara was right, something was up… just not a something either of the women had ever thought of being "up" between them.

 

Willow didn't know how it had happened. She had just been sitting there, holding on to the toilet for dear life when a brief and unanticipated flash of Tara naked on their bed appeared in her mind and the next thing she knew, her sleeping shorts where now a sleeping tent. Not to mention the uncomfortable yet strange and unwanted feeling of pleasure with the pressure and throbbing that accompanied… it.

 

"Go away," she hissed at the protrusion, "Cut it out!"

 

"Willow?" Tara said now, more firmly, her voice filling with perturbation. "Why did you lock the door?"

 

"Um…" she answered again, for the first time in her life, she was at a loss for words. "I don't know." It was an honest answer, if a stupid one. But she couldn't help that as all the blood had evacuated her brain for destinations south.

 

"Willow, open the door!" Tara was a combination of worried and annoyed.

 

Thankfully, the tone of Tara's voice had caused Will's arousal to shrivel and the Wiccan climbed to her feet, swiftly grasping at the sink and turning the faucet on.

 

"Just a second!" she yelped, "I'm…uh… brushing my teeth!" She scrambled to the shower stall and grabbed her Lady Gillette and her shaving cream. Quickly, she lathered some on to her face, covering the dark red stubble that had appeared and carefully started to shave it off. Everything was going smoothly until Tara announced herself through the door again causing Will to jump and nick her chin. "Dammit!" she swore, tapping her chin with her fingers and looking down at the white shaving foam dabbled with blood.

 

"Willow, what is going on?" The blonde's tone was demanding now. "Why did you swear? What happened?"

 

"I uh…cut myself shaving," she shrugged, truth was as good as anything now.

 

"I thought you were brushing your teeth," Tara countered.

 

"I was!" Willow replied, hastily, "I was brushing my teeth and shaving at the same time! I've developed a system… for… morning efficiency!"

 

Tara sighed, "Whatever." She was tired of this game. If Willow wanted to lock herself in the bathroom, so be it. Ever since Buffy had died it seemed the redhead had become more and more secretive and distant. The oddness of her lover's behavior was beginning to wear slightly thin on the blonde. "Listen, I'm running late for class. I'll see you later."

 

"Oh," said the redhead shakily as she paused in her race to shave the rest of the beard from her face. "Okay, baby. I love you."

 

"I love you too," Tara relented, picking her bag up from off the bed and exiting the bedroom and ultimately the house.

 

Willow felt her lover's presence go and let out a huge breath of relief combined with a sigh of despair. She finished her shaving, more gently now, and after washing off the excess lather, tore off a small bit of toilet paper and stuck it to the cut on her chin.

 

She put down the toilet seat and sat on top of it. She was stuck like this for twenty-four hours. Well, twenty-three hours seventeen minutes… and counting. What was she going to do? Fortunately, Tara had class for most of the day, then she had promised to help Anya out at the Magic Box for a couple of hours which meant she probably wouldn't be home until a little after seven. That meant that Willow had about twelve hours to find a solution, or a suitable place to hide.

 

But first, a shower. Willow suddenly felt the overwhelming need to scrub and clean, as if she could wash the problem away. She drew the shower curtain closed and turned on the overhead nozzle, checking the water temperature, and then she paused. She debated leaving her boxers on, unwilling to face what lay beneath the material. But realizing this was impractical, she instead chose to simply not look down. Ever. At least not until the next day at any rate.

 

Training her gaze firmly ahead of her at the kitty-print plastic shower curtain and locked eyes with a particularly cute print of a black and white kitten that reminded her an awful lot of Miss Kitty, who she realized had gone missing lately and started to wonder where the small cat was, as she slipped off her shorts and stepped under the comfortably warm spray.

_This isn't so bad_ , she thought to herself,  _so long as I don't look down, and ignore the temporary. Yes, I say TEMPORARY lack of boobage. Just wash Rosenberg._  She shook her head in frustration and set about to lathering her hair with shampoo before rinsing it out and then picking up her loofa and body wash. The soap had a lovely light lavender scent, and it caused the hacker to relax a little. She went on scrubbing her shoulders, back, and pectorals, letting out a disgruntled sigh at the last and all the while tried desperately to ignore the way the water cascading down her stomach and over and around her…

 

"Not again!" she groaned, quickly trying to think of as many nonsexual things as she could.  _Ponies, frogs, pencils, frogs, ponies, ponies, frogs, two times two is four, four times four is sixteen, sixteen times sixteen is two hundred and fifty-six, two hundred and fifty-six times two hundred and fifty-six is sixty-five thousand five hundred and thirty-six._

 

But it did no good.

 

"Oh, just, go down, would you?" She whimpered, not thinking and reaching with her right hand to push it down. "Whoa!" she jumped, swiftly letting go.  _Mental note: No Touch-y_. Then she paused, the scientist in her momentarily taking over.  _But then again, I've always wondered…_  She snapped out of it.  _No! No! Absolutely not!_  She re-loaded her loofa and began vigorously scrubbing her legs, trying to ignore the still alert member standing between them. She hesitated again.  _I wonder if I should clean… it. Um, after it … settles down…_ She bit her lip in contemplation _. Willow, you are such a perv!_  She chastised herself.

 

She stood under the steady stream of water considering her options.

_Oh, screw it_ , she finally concluded, mentally chuckling at her own lame joke. Though she also took note that what she was about to do was entirely wrong. _Wasn't it?_ She shrugged off the thought.

 

Setting her loofa aside she summoned up her courage and let her hand drift back down. Her face scrunched up into a nervous grimace of anticipation as she felt her fingers gingerly curl around the… thing. She couldn't bring herself to think the word, let alone say it.

 

Upon contact, her eyebrows raised up into her forehead as her face now took on a perplexed, curious, expression. Carefully, she stroked her hand up the length of it and felt herself take in a small breath of surprise. Damned if that didn't feel… good _. I think I just found to a way to spend the next twenty-three hours_ , she smirked, and then silently castigated herself again for her misbehavior.

 

As her bravery grew, so to speak, she began to get slightly bolder, testing out varying pressures, stroke lengths, speed, more lather, less lather and had finally settled on a very satisfying median when suddenly…  _Oh my God, I think I'm gonna…_

 

"Hello? Willow? Tara? Anyone here?" Dawn's voice pierced the otherwise silent home.

 

 _Oh, no!_ Willow shuddered as the orgasm ripped through her lower extremities, herself powerless to stop it. She slumped forward against the shower stall, using both hands to brace herself against the tile. She frantically tried to gather her brains back into her head, as they seemed to have spilled out along with…well…. _Ok, **that’s** noteworthy…I wonder if…_

 

"Hello?" Dawn called again, this time right outside the bathroom door. "Willow? Tara? Are you in there?" No answer. "I can hear the shower." Again, no answer. Dawn rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her as she shifted her weight onto one foot. "You know, you don't have to pretend. I know what you two like to do in the shower. I'm not naïve." Silence, save for the sound of the running water being turned off. "Fine," the teenager sighed, "I'll be in my room."

 

Inside the bathroom, Willow softly banged her head repeatedly against the damp shower wall.  _Teacher In-service_ , she sighed remembering,  _Half day of school… Damn._

 

Wrapping a towel around herself, she crept into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her as well the door to the hall and quickly dove into the dresser, pulling out a pair of Tara's cargo pants and the loosest, baggiest sweatshirt she could find. Slipping them on, she did a quick check in the vanity mirror to make sure her face was still stubble free.  _Here goes nothing_ , she thought.

 

She opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hall, approaching Dawn's door. Hesitantly, she raised her hand and rapped her knuckles on the wood.

 

"Yeah?" Dawn called out, "S'open!"

 

Willow opened the door and peered in to find the younger girl sprawled on her bed reading 'Teen-Bop Magazine'. She cleared her throat. "Hey, Dawnie," she said, trying to sound chipper.

 

Dawn's head immediately shot up. "Are you okay?" she asked, "you don't sound so good."

 

"I think I'm coming down with something," the redhead covered. "Listen, Tara has school all day and then she'll be helping Anya out…"

 

"At the Magic Box," Dawn finished, "I know. She left a note on the fridge."

_That's my girl_ , the hacker sighed. "Yeah, well," she went on, "It's just you and me and I'm not feeling too well, so I think I'm going to spend most of the day in bed. Will you be alright on your own?"

 

Dawn sat up on the bed, deciding to make the most of the opportunity. "Um, actually, I was kinda wondering if it would be okay if I went over to Janice's for a while." She asked, her eyes hopeful. "I'll totally be home before sundown," she added.

 

"Oh," Willow replied, sending silent thanks to the cosmic muffin in the sky, "Yeah, sure. Absolutely. Go have fun. Just make sure you are home before the sun sets."

 

"I will be," she answered, bouncing up off her bed, letting out a little squeal of joy. Willow winced at the sound, but tried to hide it. "Thanks so much! You are the coolest!" She gave Willow a quick hug. "Hey," she said slowly, stepping back and eyeing her closely, "Have you been working out?"

 

"Uh… yeah," she responded with a weak smile.

 

"Oh," Dawn frowned slightly, "Okay. Well, later!" She stepped past the Wiccan and headed down the stairs.

 

"Later," Willow called softly after.

 

The next hours were spent in front of the computer, desperately trying to find an antidote, anti-spell… anti-something. Nothing.

 

Seven o'clock rolled around and Dawn called from Janice's to ask if she could stay for the night. The sun was setting, so Willow relented and said "okay". Tara would be home in a few minutes and Willow had resigned to playing the 'sick card' as it had seemed to work okay on Dawn and despite her lover's annoyance with her behavior that morning, she was pretty sure that she could use the 'sick card' to then play the 'empathy card' and hopefully make it through the night without having to snuggle. A thought which pained Willow terribly, but she hoped the threat of germs would keep her girlfriend at bay.

 

Willow assumed the position on the couch, afghan pulled up to her chin, box of tissues at her side, 'Beaches' loaded and ready in the VCR. She’d had to shave again, due to the "shadow" that had appeared around five o'clock, but she had succeeded in not nicking herself this time, so bonus there. At the first sounds of the key in the front door, Willow hit the "play" button on the remote, causing the movie to start at a particularly depressing scene. The redhead then quickly dropped some Visine in her eyes and snagged a tissue from the box.

 

Tara made it the rest of the way into the foray and instantly recognized the plaintive notes of the familiar movie soundtrack.  _Willow really is sick_ , she thought instantly moving into the living room to check on her girlfriend.

 

"Will, honey, you okay?" she queried, standing next to the couch looking very concerned.

 

"Yeah," Willow replied, giving her deepened voice a little extra rasp for effect. "I think I may have laryngitis or something."

 

"Oh, my poor baby," Tara cooed, "You want me to make you some soup?"

 

"That would be nice," Willow answered pathetically.

Tara leant down and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. "Okay," she smiled. "You want the tomato or the chicken noodle?"

 

"Tomato," the redhead smiled gratefully.

 

Tara turned to go into the kitchen, but paused a minute and looked back at Willow. The hacker tensed under her lover's keen gaze.

 

"Did you do something to your hair?" she asked.

 

"No," came the reply.

 

"You look different… somehow," Tara noted, turning her head at an angle as she observed the figure curled on the couch.

 

"I didn't do anything to my hair," Willow stated. That was true, anyway.

 

Tara shrugged it off and headed into the kitchen to make get well soup. Willow slumped into the couch, letting out a great breath of relief. She just had to get through the night, and Tara would never have to know. She figured she could claim fatigue at about eight and head to bed early. By that calculation she just had one hour left of subterfuge.  _An hour_ , she thought,  _I just have to get through an hour. All I have to do is sit here and be a lump on the couch for sixty minutes. I can handle that._

 

Tara was in the kitchen happily adding the last of the cup of milk to the condensed tomato-y mixture. She sighed as she stirred, wishing she could have had more time to make the soup from scratch. Oh well, she thought, maybe tomorrow. Once the soup was hot enough, she ladled some into a bowl and turned off the burner on the stove. She grabbed a napkin and a soupspoon and smiled mischievously to herself.  _Nothing cures Willow sickies like Tara snugglies_ , she mused,  _and Tara snugglies is just what the doctor ordered_.

 

Willow looked up to see the love of her life walk back into the room, carefully carrying the bowl of soup in front of her. A look of puzzlement overtook the redhead's features.

 

"No tray," she asked curiously.

 

"Yes tray," Tara answered.

 

"Where tray?" Willow asked again.

 

"Me tray," the blonde concluded, and carefully sat herself sideways on Willow's blanket covered lap.

 

"Oh," the hacker replied nervously. "Oh tray," she said, trying to make the most of the situation.

 

"Your voice does sound pretty bad, Will," Tara noted, her eyebrows pursing together in concern. "Maybe you should see the doctor tomorrow."

 

"I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow," Willow assured her, "It's probably just a twenty-four hour thing."

 

"I hope so. I don't like my baby to be sick."

 

"I don't like being sick."

 

Tara lifted the bowl of soup onto her lap and trapped some of the nutritious contents onto the spoon, carefully lifting it to Willow's mouth, which opened and took in the tasty warmth thankfully.

 

"Hmm," Willow said swallowing, "Tasty soup."

 

Tara smiled her famous half-smile and leaned in, kissing Willow chastely on the lips.

 

"Hmm," Willow smiled, "Tasty Tara."

 

Tara giggled, and shifted a little on Will's lap. "Geez, Will," she commented, chuckling, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

 

Willow's eyes went wide with horror. "It's a gun!" She cried out, panicking.

 

"What?!" Tara yelped, jumping up and spilling half the bowl of soup onto Willow's lap in the process.

 

"YOW!" The redhead yelled out in pain as the hot liquid landed on her… predicament. She doubled over.

 

"A gun?" Tara asked quickly, very confused and not a little scared. "You have a gun? A real gun?"

 

"No," Willow managed to sputter. "Not a real gun… a… a… squirt gun."

 

"A squirt gun?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"A toy squirt gun?" Tara was starting to grow very, very suspicious.

 

"Yeah," it was all Willow could say as she tried to ignore the screaming pain from her loins.

 

"In your pocket?" Tara was now staring her girlfriend down, her left eyebrow raised high in disbelief of this ridiculous façade.

 

"Yeah," the redhead knew that she was in a losing battle, but it was worth a shot.

 

"Why do you have a toy squirt gun in your pocket, Will?"

 

It was an honest question, and a good one, and one that Willow had no clue in hell how to answer. "Um…" she began, "Because it seemed like a good idea at the time?"

 

That was it. Tara had had enough. "Dammit, Willow! What is going on?"

 

"Can I get back to you on that?" Willow pleaded, shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

 

"Willow…"

 

"Okay, okay!" the redhead quickly spoke, rising to her feet. "Um, so it's like this… we've been kind of… er… I've been kind of…uh… ever since Buffy… I just wanted to see things through your eyes… Just for a day… because I know that we have been misfiring lately… and… I wanted to see if there was something I could do… something I could do for you… something that you needed that maybe you weren't telling me…"

 

"What are you saying, Willow?" Tara asked, taking a step forward, "Did you… did you cast a spell on me?"

 

"No! No!" Willow moved to deflect that thought. "No, not on you. On me. I tried to put myself in your shoes… to see the 'other side'…but I guess I didn't really read the fine print… Because… but it's okay because everything will go back to normal tomorrow."

 

"What do you mea…" But then she stopped. Tara stopped mid-sentence because she paused to look, really look at her girlfriend… or rather… boyfriend? "Oh no… Willow… what did you do? You're a… you're a…"

 

"I know," Willow cut in, "But, no worries, it will all be better tomorrow."

 

"So…um… how much of a…a… are you?" Tara nervously inquired.

 

Willow made a rather nonspecific gesture with her hands that sort of indicated…

 

"The whole… package?" the blonde surmised. Willow shrugged. Tara burst out laughing. "Oh no," she chortled, the situation simply far too ridiculous. "Well," she continued through her giggles, "I hope that you have learned your lesson, young… man."

 

"It's not funny," pouted Willow.

 

"Oh yes, it is," Tara countered, "and might I add, you deserved it."

 

"Tara?" Willow gasped in shock.

 

"What were you thinking?" Tara queried, her tone suddenly becoming angry again. "If you wanted to know if I needed anything, Will, all you had to do was ask. You had no right to even think about taking a tour of my brain. How could you?"

 

"It's not like that!" Willow defended.

 

"Of course not, because the spell didn't work, thank Goddess," Tara contradicted her.

 

"But, no, listen to me a moment," Willow begged. "Please, just… listen. Alright, I made a huge mistake. I was wrong. Totally wrong. But the spell, as I had read it, was more of a… perspective thing. Not looting around in your brain for information. Just… seeing things through your eyes, so I can understand better…"

 

"Understand what?" Tara asked, shaking her head in confusion.

 

Willow's voice became whisper soft, "Why you stick by me…what you see in me that others don't. What I look like to you…how I treat you. I haven't been the most fun to be around lately… ever since…but… I don't know what I was thinking… I don't know anything anymore…I give up…" The redhead sat back down on the couch in defeat.

 

"Don't say that, Will," said Tara her voice equally low. "Don't give up. I wouldn't be able to survive if you gave up. I stick by you because you stick by me. We're a team, that's what teams do. But we need to communicate, because that's what makes a team strong. If I have made you feel that you have to go behind my back to find out what I'm thinking or feeling, then I must be doing something wrong…"

 

"No," Willow assured her, "No, I screwed up. I wasn't listening. I see that. I was… I've been blind to everything around me lately… I'm disconnected."

 

"So, let's reconnect," Tara offered, sitting down next to her lover. "We can do it, Willow. It's not as hard as we're making it out to be. We can move on from this and end up stronger on the other side."

 

The redhead sighed and leaned into her girlfriend's embrace. "I'm sorry," she breathed, "This day has been… well… let's just say that on the weirdness factor, it ranks."

 

Tara chuckled softly and kissed the top of Willow's head. They held each other for a moment in silence. But, finally, curiosity over-took Tara and she somehow found the voice to ask, "Um… so… does it work?"

 

"Does what work?" asked Willow, sitting up. Tara merely looked in her the eye. The hacker's own widened in shock. "Tara!" she chastised.

 

"What? I'm just curious." Tara replied. "I mean, I've never seen one… you know… in person."

 

"Well you're not gonna see this one either!" stated the redhead, firmly putting her foot down, while at the same time placing her hands in front of her crotch. "I'm trying very hard to forget it's even there. And it won't be there tomorrow… So, I just have to live in denial for a few more hours, and everything will be fine."

 

"What else is different?" Tara now asked, finding this whole situation suddenly strangely… well… if she was honest with herself… strangely erotic. Though she tried to disguise her sudden arousal. She wasn't attracted to men. Period. Never had been, never would be. And Willow was **not** a man, despite the ridiculous spell, she was still Willow, a woman, just temporarily trapped in a more masculine version of her own body. Willow turned Tara on. Just the presence of Willow, the knowledge that Willow existed, turned her on and it didn't matter what skin the redhead happened to be wearing at the moment.

 

"Well, um…," Willow began, swallowing a nervous gulp, "There is a distinct lack of… Willow-pillows."

 

"You mean your boobs are gone?" Tara clarified, smirking at her girlfriend's use of her nickname for Willow's attributes.

 

"Yeah, now they're kinda just… little pecs…pectoral muscles," the hacker further illuminated, "Other than that… not much… my jaw is squarer and my shoulders are wider. I think my muscles are a little more defined and I had to shave this morning… I cut my chin." She pouted a little, pointing to the tiny nick.

 

Tara gave a sympathetic frown and leaned in, lightly kissing the small laceration. "It's really too bad," she said, letting the sentence drift off, knowing it would perk Willow's inquisitive nature.

 

"What is?"

 

"Oh, you know… it's just… this is a onetime only opportunity, it's kind of a shame to see it go to waste," the blonde explained.

 

"Tara!" Willow was astounded at her girlfriend's proposition. Astounded and… involuntarily pleased. But she couldn't let Tara know that.  _Stupid testosterone_ , she thought to herself,  _No wonder Xander can't concentrate on anything. I'm going to need to take a cold shower_ , she noted mentally before adding,  _A long one._

 

"It's not like we haven't used toys before," Tara rationalized, inching a little closer.

 

"This is not a toy!" the hacker responded, clearly distressed.

 

Tara closed their distance further, as Willow sunk more and more into the pillows of the couch, trying to wiggle away from her lover's intense gaze. "I know," Tara agreed, her voice dropping seductively, "It's not a toy… it's you… it's my Willow… and I have this sudden, intense need to have my Willow inside me…"

 

"I can be inside you without…that," Willow argued, raising her two hands and wiggling her fingers for Tara to see.

 

The blonde smiled, and took advantage of her lover's prone position by deciding suddenly to straddle her. Willow let out a tiny, "eep" as Tara leaned her body down onto hers and nuzzled her neck and ear lobe whispering, "I want you to come inside me…"

 

Willow's vain attempts to quell the rush of blood to the apex of her legs crumbled as she felt her excitement grow and her new hormones take over. Willow tried - tried oh, so very hard - to come up with something to say, some last argument to make. Unfortunately, her vocabulary seemed suddenly limited to one word: "Okay."

 

Tara swiftly stood up and grabbed Willow's hand, pulling her toward the stairs. The redhead lurched up and off the couch, dragged by her girlfriend's momentum, she stumbled a little, the pressure between her legs impeding her motor functions. The blonde led the two of them into their room and shut the door.

 

The sun was set and the room was dark. Tara went to turn on the light but was stopped by Willow's voice. "No," she said, pleadingly, "Don't turn it on. Please. This is strange enough." In the darkness, she could see her lover nod in understanding.

 

"Take your clothes off and climb under the covers," Tara instructed tenderly as she slowly began to unbutton her own top.

 

Willow complied and a few moments later both lay nude under the sheets, gazing at each other, room enough for another person to fit between them. Despite her earlier display of boldness, Tara had suddenly become quite shy, and Willow was of course quite nervous. It was as if they were facing each other for the first time and, in a very real way, they were.

 

"Well, here we are," Willow commented, shifting nervously. Her arousal had since calmed itself down and now she was just… terrified.

 

"I feel like a virgin bride on her wedding night," Tara blushed, "I mean, you know… first time ever with…"

 

"I know," the hacker finished for her.

 

"Will, we don't have to do this. I know I was more than a little pushy downstairs."

 

Willow took in a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. "Maybe if we just cuddled for a little while instead."

 

"Okay," Tara approved.

 

They carefully scooted toward one another and assumed their usual snuggling positions. Willow on her back with Tara resting her head on Willow's left shoulder and draping an arm across her chest. Willow brought her left arm up and around Tara's back, holding her closely. Tara drew small circles with her fingers on the still familiar plane of the redhead's tummy.

 

"This is nice," Tara noted.

 

"Yeah," Willow agreed.

 

"Not too different," commented the blonde.

 

"Nope," stated her girlfriend.

 

Tara sighed and placed a light kiss on the skin in front of her face. Willow responded by kissing the top of Tara's hair. The Wiccan looked up into green eyes, and raised her chin, bringing her lips to Willow's, the kiss soft and sweet. They pulled back from it, and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, before leaning in again. This time the kiss was firmer, more insistent. Lips parted and tongues hesitantly touched and explored. Willow reached over with her right hand, grasping Tara's shoulder and pulling her closer into the embrace. Tara responded by sliding her left hand up to massage Willow's… breasts? Nope, pecs. Willow hadn't been kidding. The blonde fumbled a little trying to get used to the feel of firm muscle as opposed to soft tissue. There was nothing for her to knead and grope. Unwilling to break the kiss she and her lover were sharing, Tara compromised and tried teasing Willow's still-present nipples with her fingertips. This did in fact elicit a response, though not one that Tara had anticipated.

 

Willow pulled out of the kiss with a near audible pop and a groan of frustration. "Well if that isn't just adding insult to injury," she muttered.

 

"What?" Tara asked, afraid she had done something wrong.

 

"Stupid defective man-nipples," Willow groused, "practically all the sensation is gone."

 

"Oh honey," Tara sympathized. Normally her girlfriend's breasts were extremely sensitive to stimulation. She knew how much Willow enjoyed her ministrations to them whenever they made love. Sometimes, just the act of massaging her small breasts alone sent Willow over the edge. This new discovery was definitely a low blow. "It's just for one night," Tara soothed, "we'll make up for it tomorrow."

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise."

 

Tara leaned up again and once more captured Willow's mouth in a kiss, which quickly became more passionate as they picked up where they left off. Willow brought her right hand down from Tara's shoulder and caressed the swell of her round bosom. Tara gasped into Willow's mouth in approval.  _Hmm_ , Willow thought,  _At least I still have my baby's boobies to play with. And oh are they fun to play with!_ Tara shifted her weight more on top of her lover, bringing her right thigh up to rest on top of Willow's left and grinding her pelvis into Willow's hip. The redhead began to feel the by-now-familiar sensation of pressure building between her legs as her temporary member twitched and swelled with blood.

 

Willow moved her head to Tara's neck so she could lick and nip at the sensitive skin there. Tara bit her full lower lip in pleasure at her girlfriend's unceasing attentions, feeling her own arousal begin to pool from inside her core. The redhead now ducked her head lower, to Tara's heaving breasts, her mouth replacing her hand in its duties. Tara arched her back at the contact, forcing her breast even more into Willow's open mouth.

 

The hacker's loins were beginning to throb now, the pressure there remaining a constant, only changing in the intensity that slowly increased. Willow slid her left hand up and down Tara's smooth back, occasionally squeezing at her buttocks causing the blonde to moan in pleasure. Her right hand she let slowly drift south, her fingertips grazing the coarse dark golden hair eliciting a jolt in Tara's hips as she reacted to the sensuous caress.

 

Willow could feel that her love was more than ready, the warm juices cascading over her fingers was proof enough of that. Normally she would have spent more time on foreplay, but the demands of her temporarily masculine form pushed aside all patience and left only a pulsating drive of need. She gave a gentle tug on Tara's hips, indicating for her to pull herself more fully on top of the hacker's prone form. Tara understood the signal and used her right hand to lift Willow's face once again to her own, capturing her lips in yet another kiss that communicated pure love, while at the same time, shifting the rest of her body more fully over Willow's, straddling her.

 

Tara gasped as she felt the product of her lover's passion pressing between them. Willow inhaled sharply at the sweet sensation of Tara's smooth skin and coarse curly hair grazing her excitement. She clutched at Tara's arms now on either side of her, trying to focus despite the even more insistent pounding of her arousal.

 

Looking deep into Willow's eyes, knowing it was now or never, the blonde raised herself up and carefully, oh so carefully, lowered herself back down, taking Willow inside her slippery warmth. Both of their heads threatened to roll back in pleasure as they fought to maintain eye contact.

 

It was nothing like Willow had ever experienced before. She had to fight to keep herself from falling over the edge as Tara enveloped her completely. Her entire world irised down to this, the most intimate of embraces. Fireworks went off behind her eyes as her brain attempted to process the jumble of pleasurable messages being sent through her body.

 

Tara was equally awestruck; she knew that having Willow so fully inside of her would be intense, but she had no idea how much so. The feeling of it was nothing like the hard plastic or rubbery silicone of the toys they had experimented with on occasion. No, this was truly Willow. It was skin, it was flesh and blood, real.

 

Was it better than their usual style of making love? No. But it was still them. Tara knew that this moment that they found themselves in would never, ever have happened if it wasn't Willow she was with. Of course, Willow was the only "man" she would ever be with, just as in reality, outside of this spell-cast state, Willow was the only woman she would ever be with. Ever.

 

The blonde gently rolled her hips forward, stroking Willow with her insides causing the redhead to gasp and moan in satisfaction. Tara vocalized her pleasure as well, feeling the action inside of her as the secret place hidden in her core was gently caressed as Willow rocked her hips upward in response. They moved like this together, slowly drawing out the sensations, teasingly denying each other release.

 

"Tara," Willow said, her voice hoarse, "Hold me…"

 

Tara nodded and grasped at her lover's arms, carefully pulling Willow up into a sitting position, the blonde cautiously adjusting herself on the hacker's lap, causing Willow to penetrate her even further. Tara's breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip at the increased pressure that was filling her entirely. Willow shuddered a little too as Tara now wrapped her arms around her, drawing their upper bodies together. Their lips met in yet another searing kiss as Willow clutched at her girlfriend's back, her nails raking the sweat-dampened skin.

 

Tara now increased her rocking motions, raising herself up and down, gliding against Willow's length. The pressure building inside the redhead had reached an almost painful zenith; she knew it would not be long before she had no choice but to let go. Absently, the thought drifted through her mind that they hadn’t used a condom –   _do we even have any and why would we?_ –  but the notion was cleared as her eyes clamped shut in reaction to the sudden agonizingly pleasurable feeling of Tara's inner muscles beginning to contract around her, signaling the beginnings of her lover's climax. Willow could take no more; she couldn’t stop the release of this wonderful suffering even if she’d wanted to. The sensation built until it turned itself inside out and she erupted inside of Tara. The feeling of Willow’s liquid-warmth pulsing into her tipped the blonde fully over into her own orgasm. They held on to each other for dear life as the last shuddering vestiges rumbled through them.

 

Willow leaned forward, resting her forehead on Tara's shoulder as they both panted, trying to catch their breaths. Tara felt Willow beginning to soften inside her, and she carefully slid herself off and to the side as they both lay back down against the mattress.

 

"Well, that was…" Tara began. Her mind raced. _Oh god, Willow just came inside me. I mean, I wanted her to. But I hadn’t really thought about…. What does that mean? Was it safe? How real was… it?_

 

"Yeah…" Willow finished. Unlike her girlfriend, the redhead’s usually hyperactive mind was mostly blank.

 

"I mean, it was fun," the blonde assured, "But…" _Willow…what if…?_

 

"Weird… yeah…," the hacker answered, totally unaware of her girlfriend’s internal debate.

 

"When is everything supposed to…"

 

"Tomorrow," Willow answered, sleepily, "It should go back to normal tomorrow."

 

"Good." Long pause. "So," Tara eventually continued, "what do you want to do now?" _Should we talk? We should talk… right? Not talking is what got us into this._

 

Willow thought a moment. "Sleep," she said finally, "Until tomorrow."

 

"Yeah, okay," Tara nodded. _Yeah, sleep. We… we don’t have to talk about this now-now._

 

They pulled the covers up to their chins and allowed the exhaustion of their activities to drift them off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The morning sun shone brightly into the room, beaming its warm rays across the sleeping figures on the bed. Willow let out a sleepy snort of dissatisfaction as she awoke from her deep slumber. She blinked her eyes against the morning light and smacked her lips as she tasted her breath.  _Yech_ , she thought,  _I really should have brushed my teeth last night._  She paused, suddenly remembering just what had kept her from her usual evening ablutions. Tentatively, she raised her right hand to feel her chin. Stubble free. She then more frantically grabbed at her chest. Her sensitive round breasts responded to her touch. Finally, she slowly let her hand wander down her abdomen, past her belly button and between her legs. Nothing. Well, nothing that wasn't supposed to be there, anyway.

 

Willow let out a great sigh of relief as she relaxed back into the bed. Tara stirred beside her.

 

"Mmm, morning," the blonde mumbled sleepily.

 

"Morning, baby," Willow replied, happy to hear her voice returned to its normal pitch.

 

Tara jolted, and pushed herself up onto her elbows to look her girlfriend over. "How is…I mean… are you…"

 

"Yeah, I'm good."

 

"Good," Tara stated, letting go of a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Well," she said, getting up, "I'm going to make some breakfast. Pancakes okay?"

 

"Sure," said Willow, sitting up in bed, her gaze narrowing a little at her lover's sudden departure. She hopped out of bed as well and tossed on her robe and followed Tara down downstairs to the kitchen.

 

"Hey," she said as she watched the blonde hustle and bustle about. "Are you okay?"

 

"Fine," Tara replied, her voice far too high-pitched to be convincing. _Come on, you have to talk about this. You let it go last night… but this could be serious._

 

Willow shook her head in disbelief. "No, you're not," she said taking a step forward as she knitted her fingers together in front of her waist. "You're freaked… you're freaked about last night. Tara, please… remember what you said yesterday about communicating?" Willow recalled the previous day's conversation, "Don't shut me out…"

 

Tara let out a long sigh and sat down on one of the stools by the kitchen island. She fiddled with a napkin holder in front of her for a moment before finally willing herself to speak what was on her mind. _Ok, start with a softball and then lead into the real issue._ "It's just…," she began, "I'm… I'm feeling kind of guilty…"

 

"Because… you didn't enjoy it." Willow surmised.

 

"No… because I did…" Tara answered honestly.

 

"Oh…" Willow responded, her eyebrows wrinkling together.

 

"I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not something I want to do again in the near… ever…" Tara hastily explained, hoping to quell any doubts her lover may suddenly be having about where her allegiances lay. "But… it was very… unique… and… the act of sex itself is…you know… f-fun. I mean… how was it for you?"

 

"Weird," Willow exhaled. "Normally when we are together it's a full body experience… But, in this case it was pretty much centered… below the belt. I enjoyed it but I missed the rest of it."

 

"Oh thank, God," Tara breathed in relief. Seeing her girlfriend's confused look, she continued, "I was just afraid that you might've liked it more than…"

 

"Oh, no, absolutely not," Willow assured her, "I mean, yeah…like you said it was fun and all…but that's the problem… it was just…"

 

"Sex." Tara finished.

 

"Right," the redhead agreed, "Just sex and not…"

 

"Love," they said together, smiling at one another as they realized they had come to the same conclusion. Just them, as themselves, was so much better than any alternative.

 

The hacker approached her girlfriend and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, lingering a moment, causing the blonde to sigh contentedly. As they pulled apart, Willow gave a quick peck to Tara's nose, just for good measure.

 

The blonde smiled sweetly, and then swallowed, screwing up her courage. “Um, Will, there’s another thing… we n-need to talk about.”

 

The redhead’s brow furrowed. “Oh?”

 

Tara exhaled nervously. “Yeah….” She drifted off, unsure of how to pose the question. _Was it a question? Or more of a statement?_ Seeing her girlfriend eyeing her with increasing concern, she finally managed to speak up. “I’m j-just going to dive right in, because I d-don’t know how to put this.”

 

Willow regarded her with a look that combined trust, fear, and absolute openness.

 

“W-Will… we um…. We didn’t use any, um… pr-protection l-last night.” She blew out a stream of air, glad to have finally gotten the issue out in the open.

 

“Oh.” Willow’s eyes widened as she remembered the ever-so-brief thought that had flitted through her mind the previous evening. “Oh.” She swallowed. “Right. Yes. But… I wouldn’t worry too much about it, baby. The odds are small. Even if what… er… I mean… even if my…uh…stuff… was...um… you know… real… so many things have to line up perfectly for…um…conception… to take place. A-and… even if …erm… conditions ‘in the field’ were perfect… there’s still an eighty-percent chance of a ‘miss’. So, I think… I think… I think it will be ok.” Mentally, Willow was frantically calculating where Tara was in her cycle. They weren’t perfectly “synced” but they were pretty close. _Ok, so I’m on day twelve which means that she’s on day ten which is too early to ovulate. Plus, I stopped being a “man” once the spell wore off so maybe whatever came out of me stopped being whatever it was and reverted to… what? Eggs? No… that doesn’t make sense. I mean, it does in theory… but… quantity alone: eggs versus sp… ugh... I can’t even think it. Anyway, it’s basically impossible, right? It’s impossible._

 

“Will?” Tara re-captured her attention, her expression concerned. “Are you sure it’s ok? You’ve got ‘worried scientist’ face.”

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I was just doing some thinking. And, given where you are cycle-wise, I’m fairly certain we’re in the clear… on that front.”

 

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. If Willow was certain, that was good enough for her. She was right. The odds were low-enough, the likelihood decidedly “un”. They could let the events of the previous night go, and move on.

 

"So," Tara smiled genuinely, standing up from her seat, "I feel a manly sized breakfast is in order. Don't you?"

 

"Oh, hardy-har har," Willow smirked, rolling her eyes and stepping aside as her lover made her way to the fridge.

 

"Still want pancakes?" Tara inquired, examining the contents of the refrigerator.

 

"Actually, I feel the need for some very sassy eggs," the hacker stated coyly, placing herself directly in front of Tara, effectively trapping the blonde between herself and the open fridge door.

 

"Do you now?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement, her mouth forming into a lopsided grin.

 

"Mmm… fresh ones," Willow affirmed, practically growling.

 

"I think we have a couple of those," the Wiccan replied, her voice breathy.

 

"Really?" the redhead inquired, "And where might we be keeping them?"

 

Tara examined the space around her with an amused smile and answered, "As a matter of fact, they're in the fridge."

 

"I guess we'll have to take them out then, won't we?"

 

Tara was about to answer when Willow's lips descended upon hers hungrily, devouring their sweetness. Tara moaned into Willow's mouth, as the hacker's arms wrapped around her and pulled her away from the open refrigerator, the door shutting on its own. Willow found this particularly convenient as the pushed her lover back against the now closed door. She moaned delightfully as Tara brought her thigh to press up between her legs, relishing the feeling of the blonde pressing against her center.

 

"Oh yes," Willow exhaled, lifting her head from Tara's neck, "this is going to be the best breakfast ever…"

  


  


  


**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Script Notes: Notes: This piece was originally written in 2003. This version includes edits and updates not found on other sites where this story is posted. 
> 
> Willow and Tara and other characters and locations borrowed from the television show Buffy: the Vampire Slayer are the property of their creator, Joss Whedon, and his affiliates, Mutant Enemy, Warner Brothers and Dark Horse Comics. The characters may not be mine, but this story is. Please don’t plagiarize.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
